1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data input system.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a display media to replace paper, electronic paper has been popularized. Electronic paper has visibility, flexibility and portability like paper, and it is also possible to electrically overwrite the display content. Also, since electronic paper does not require a backlight, power consumption is small, and is capable of retaining the display content after cutting off the power supply. Electronic paper has been developed with a variety of display methods, for example, such as a method for displaying images by rotation of two-color particles, which is called as a twist ball, and a method for displaying images by motion of charged particles or magnetic particles.
Also, it is possible to perform handwritten input to electronic paper by using a stylus writing device. In order to convert a handwritten input image to electronic data (digitizing), a coordinate input device, which is called as a digitizer, is used. The digitizer is generally formed of a stylus or mouse-type input device for indicating a position on a screen (stylus pen, for example), and a plate-like detecting device (tablet, for example) for detecting the position. For electronic paper that is not provided with a tablet or the like, digitizing is performed by setting the electronic paper sheets one by one in a complicated detecting device and performing handwritten input.